Proposal
by when spells go wrong
Summary: this is one-shot of harry and draco. just a little fluff of their engagement. WARNING DOES CONTAIN MALExMALE SEXUAL CONTENT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters form the cannon and I'm not receiving any money for this.

* * *

Draco looked at the man that had changed his life, and smiled. Seeing Harry kneeing on the floor in front of him, holding a small jewellery box open revealing an expensive looking engagement ring, he could hardly believe that the Gryffindor was proposing to him. Those four words, "Will you marry me?" uttered from Harry's lips had set forth a flood of emotions.

"Of course you idiot! Yes, I'll marry you," the blond repeated himself on the verge of tears; his hands were shaking as he tried to hold back tears of happiness.

"Thank god," Harry stated with relief as he slipped the white gold ring onto the Slytherin's left ring finger shakily, before standing up, it was obvious to anyone that the Boy-Who-Lived had been nervous of his lovers answer.

"What did you think I'd say no or something?" the blond teased wrapping his arms around his fiancé's neck, tiptoeing to place a gentle kiss on the taller mans lips.

"Of course I was, didn't you see me shaking?" Harry asked his hands travelling down his lovers lean body to gently cup the blonds' tight ass.

"Yah, well you did a good job of hiding it, until the end that is, I had no idea that you were going to ask," Draco whispered his lips centimetres from the brunets lips.

"Well I'll take it as compliment then," Harry whispered back, tilting his head forward to capture Draco's lips in a heated kiss.

The young aristocrat moaned into the kiss, pressing closer to his lovers heat. 'Thank god he did it at home or else we'd be making a spectacle of ourselves,' the blond thought.

They had been living together for more than eight months, and he'd grown used to Harry cooking for them most nights. Sure there hadn't been candles lit and flower petals scattered everywhere before. However the Slytherin had thought that Harry had just been in a romantic mood, the Gryffindor was sweet like that. That is not to say that he wasn't pleased by the proposal, in fact he was over he moon, it had just been a very big surprise.

Draco moaned again as Harry nipped at the soft skin behind his ear, it was one if his sensitive sports and the brunet utilised it to turn him into a heap of boneless mass. The taller of the two was good at that. Harry seemed to know just what to do to make he blonds heart flutter, it seemed as if all Harry ever thought about was Draco, and being the number one priority of the person you loved was something the Slytherin had longed for.

All his life he had come in second, his father had always prioritised the Dark Lord or his worked before his family and as for his mother she had been more interested in parties, clothes, gossip and peoples opinion than him. To everyone else it seemed that he had everything but in reality the blond had never had the things that more important, such as his parents love and attention. Weasley could never understand; he had a loving family and parents that cared about him, that saw him as more than just their heir, a means to continue their line. However the idiot had taken it all for granted being jealous of Draco's wealth and that was hwy Draco hated him, but Harry had understood, he new what it felt like to be surrounded by people but feel so alone, to long for a family who wanted him and appreciated him. They were kindred spirits, as Harry would say.

Gently the Gryffindor pulled the shirt form Draco's trousers, before running his hands under to touch the soft, pale skin of the blonds back. But the young aristocrat wasn't having any of it, he wanted Harry now and wasn't willing to wait. Though the blond knew that Harry liked to take it slow, to tease, to worship his lovers' body, the shorter man was having none of it.

"Harry…please…I want it now," the blond moaned out it frustration.

"Mmm…" the brunet mumbled in reply.

Getting impatient Draco grabbed at the Gryffindor's cock, squeezing it slightly to get his point across, causing his fiancé to moan against his neck. Seizing the opportunity, Draco undid Harry pants and slipped his hand into the brunets boxers, gently gripping the hard length inside.

"Draco…" the taller of the two gasped as the blond began to pump the hard length slowly.

"I want it now Potter," the Slytherin tiptoed to whisper against Harry's ear. "I want this in me now."

"Your wish…is my command," Harry replied before gripping the blonds' wrist and pulling it, to free his cock form Draco's hand. He then placed his lovers arms around his neck, before cupping the Slytherin's ass to lift him up. Automatically Draco wrapped his legs around the Boy-Who-Lived waist.

"Lets go to bed," Harry continued, his lips pressed against his fiancé's pulse point.

"Yah," the short blond managed to gasp out as Harry started to kneed his ass, at the same time as walking towards their room.

Laying the blond on their bed, Harry could not help but feel lucky to have found Draco, the Slytherin looked so beautiful, so tempting as he lay, his hair a disarray, his body flushes with want and his eyes…those silver eyes that saw into his soul, alight with love and lust.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered as he quickly made work of the buttons on Draco's shirt.

"Harry…" Draco whispered, putting his emotions into his voice, "I love you."

"I love you too," the brunet replied back, running his hands down the Slytherin's chest, to his waist, before moving onto the blonds pants. Experienced hands stripped the shorter man until he was naked, laid bare for his fiancé to see.

"It isn't fair that I'm the only one naked," the blond pointed out, before grabbing the hem of Harry's shirt and tugging it over the brunet's head. The taller of the two complied easily with his lover's wishes and stripped till he was naked too.

Harry lay in between Draco's legs, one hand gently stroking the Slytherin's sides and the other cupping the back of his head, as he kissed the young aristocrat deeply. He could feel Draco's arousal pressing agent his own and the friction of their slight movements were sending shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies.

Using a spell the brunet made quick work of preparing his lover, before slipping in to the tight heat that he was so familiar with yet could not get used to. Their bodies fit perfectly together as if made for each other.

Harry did not waist any time in setting a hard and fast pace making sure that the blond Slytherin was receiving pleasure too by hitting Draco's prostate every now and then. He did not want his lover to come yet, instead revering in the feel of their bodies as they moved together. The soft sounds of pleasure coming form Draco's mouth was arousing and filled his heart with pride, knowing that he was the only one that the young aristocrat would allow to hear such sounds. Exhibiting such uninhibited pleasure.

"Harry," the Slytherin gasped, his hands gripping Harry's hair tightly and pulling the brunet forward in a sloppy, needy kiss.

Hearing his fiancé's pleading cry, the Gryffindor shifted his body slightly so that he would hit Draco's prostate repeatedly, until he felt the walls around him spasm and the blond tilt his head back, exposing the soft, pale column of his neck as he came. The brunet continued to thrust into his fiancé's until he too was consumed by an orgasm.

Later the couple lay in bed, Draco resting his head on Harry's shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other as they discussed wedding plans.


End file.
